End of Thogkresh, Following a Friend, The
Category:Thogkresh Category:End, The (Alternate Ending: Thogkresh) Following a Friend :-''by Thogkresh The voidwalker stared at the headstone. One word exited his mouth. Lerrrrssssia It had been nearly twenty years since she passed. He looked down at his right bracer, the largest gem still absent. He remembered how it happened, how she died. An old woman was lying in bed, holding a green gem in her hand. She smiled at Thogkresh. Thog, I have been a good friend, right? A good person? Thogkresh nodded. Yessss, Lerrrrssssia. Verrrreee goooood frrrrreind and perrrrsssson. Her smile widened for a moment, then faded. Im sorry, Thog. Thogkresh looked concerned. Why eeessss Lerrrrssssia ssssorrrryyyy? Ithink I may be leaving you soon. I dont want to, butI lost my immortality when I lost my undeath. When I chose to take the cure. LerrrrssssiaTha-og thinksssss Lerrrssssia doessss not neeeed toooo apoloooogizzzze. Lerrrrssssia wanted currrre, Lerrrrssssia wasss happieeeerrrr afterrrr currrre. Tha-og wanted Lerrrrssssia toooo beeee happeee. Noooo neeeed tooo apoloooogizzze. She smiled at him. Thog, thank you for being my best friend. Thogkresh grinned. Eeeet wassss Tha-ogssss pleassssurrre, Lerrrrssssia. Tha-og thankssss Lerrrrsssia forrr beeeeing Tha-ogssss grrreatessst frrreind. It was my pleasure, Thog. She placed her hand on his. He smiled. For a while all seemed well, but Thog noticed that her hand had grown cold, that her breathing had stopped, and the green gem in her other hand had vanished and he wept. He muttered to himself. Tha-og missssesss Lerrrrssssia A faint whisper came to him. Thog He looked around, the voice couldnt be. No, this voice should not be heard. I miss you too, Thog It was more clear this time. He stammered. La Lerrrrssssia? A figure formed behind the headstone, a faint human figure. In one of its hands, a green gem. She smiled at him. Yes, Thog? His joy at seeing her was apparent as he quickly tried to hug her. His arms made no contact. Her smile faded a bit. Sorry, Thog. I am not quite solid. Thogkresh was still smiling. Thatssss oooookay, Tha-og eeeeessss ssssstill happeeeee tooooo sssseeee, Lerrrrssssia! Her smile returned to its former luster. Thog, I want ask you somethingthoughIdont know if I should ask. Lerrrrssssia can asssssk Tha-og. Tha-og will not get angrrryyyy at Lerrrrssssia. Itsselfish to ask this ThogbutI think perhaps it is something you want too. Maybe thats why I am here. Thogkresh looked perplexed. Lerrrrssssia comessss back tooooo worrrrld and doessss not know why? She nodded, her smile gaining a bit of embarrassment. I dont know how I got back here either, Thog. Not a clue. ButI She paused. Thog, would youfollow me back? Back to where I came from? Is that something you want to do? Thogkresh nodded. Tha-og woooould like toooo folloooow Lerrrrssssia. Tha-og prrrromisssed Lerrrrssssia Tha-og woooould. Tha-og woooould like toooo keeeep prrrromisssse. She smiled and hugged him. He felt the hug and tried to hug back, this time his arms made contact. Two bracers hit the ground, one of them missing a gem. The voidwalker faded from this world, the bracers were never worn again.